Episode I : The Beginning
by Duragizer
Summary: Star Wars Episode I as how I would have done it ... The Neimoidian Federation has invaded Naboo and exterminated the King and Queen. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan and his apprentice Qui-Gon have been sent to rescue their children who are in hiding. Read for more.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE CARD : A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away ...

A vast sea of stars serves as the main backdrop for the main title, followed by a roll up, which crawls up into infinity.

EPISODE I - THE BEGINNING

It is a time of uncertainty, a time of war. The Galactic Republic is at war with an incomprehensible enemy. Law and order stand at a breaking point. Chaos reigns.

Taking advantage of the universal strife, the nefarious Federation Neimoidia, a confederacy of mercenaries, has invaded the peaceful world of Naboo. Their army of battle droids, more than the humble military of Naboo can repel, seek to depose the Royal Family of Naboo and usurp their rule.

In a race against time the King and Queen of Naboo hope to send their children to a place of safety among their allies the Gungans, to secure the continued existence of their government and their loyal bloodline.

Pan down from a star-lit sky to the Palace of Theed, which is surrounded by well-cared for trees and trimmed green grass. Fifteen Naboo soldiers are at the palace's front steps, firing their blasters at something before them. The soldiers are quickly cut down by return blaster fire. A company of Neimodian battle droids move forward, trampling the dead soldiers underfoot, battering at the heavy front doors.

INT. NABOO - PALACE - THRONE ROOM - EVENING

The palace King and Queen tearfully bid farewell to their three children. King Ruwee is in his mid fifties, with grey hair and blue eyes. Queen Jobal, slightly younger, has black hair with intense green eyes. The children share all the same features - dark hair with brown eyes. Sola is twenty-five, Padmé is fourteen, and Amber is five. With them are sixteen loyal bodyguards, lead by Captain Panaka.

SOLA: Mother, father - you have to come with us. You don't have to stay here!

QUEEN JOBAL : We can't go with you.

KING RUWEE : It has to be this way. We saw how this was going to turn out. We have no choice in the matter.

PADMÉ : We've all had flashes that never came true! Why is it any different this time?

KING RUWEE : Because this time is different.

SOLA : How can you know?

KING RUWEE : Because I know! (cont'd) I don't know how, but me and your mother know.

AMBER : Why ... ?

QUEEN JOBAL : You will be safe with Boss Nass in Otoh Gunga. A courier has been dispatched to Coruscant with news of the invasion. You will be

safe with the Gungans until the Senate sends a fleet to rescue you.

SOLA : I don't think it should be this way.

INT. NABOO - PALACE - ENTRANCE HALL - EVENING

The great front doors to the palace are smashed in. A single armed guard is swiftly cut down as the battle droids surge into the great cooridor.

INT. NABOO - PALACE - THRONE ROOM - EVENING

QUEEN JOBAL : Remember that we love you. All of you. (to Panaka) Captain Panaka?

CAPT. PANAKA : Yes, Your Highness!

QUEEN JOBAL : Take them out back, quickly. Time is definately not on our side.

CAPT. PANAKA : Yes, m'lady. (to the children) Come children - Princess Sola.

The bodyguards firmly grab hold of the children, dragging them away from their parents.

AMBER : I love you Mom!

The bodyguards take the children to a door at the back of the throne room, and disappear through it.

KING RUWEE : (taking Jobal's hand in his) So this is it.

QUEEN RUWEE : I do love you.

The droids break into the throne room. The Royal Couple turn to face the machines as they approach them, weapons levelled on them.

BATTLE DROID : Your children - we want them.

QUEEN JOBAL : They're gone.

KING RUWEE : You'll never hurt them.

Before they can say another word the droids open fire, quickly cutting them down.

EXT. NABOO - PALACE - COURTYARD - EVENING

The children flee the palace through a back door with their bodyguards into a backyard courtyard. On the grass sit two vehicles: a sleek, silver starcruiser - blackened by weapons' fire and inoperable - and a land speeder. The children and their bodyguards run toward the protection of the speeder, and begin to climb aboard in a hurry. Bodyguard Ric Olié settles in behind the controls. A lone battle droid comes from the around the side of the palace, entering the courtyard. The droid spots the Naboo, and opens fire. Sola is hit in the back and goes down.

PADMÉ : Sola! No! Sola!

As Padmé struggles to pull her elder sister into the cockpit Panaka roughly pulls her in, and a pendant with a small aquamarine crystal snaps off Sola's neck, coming away in the Princess's hand.

CAPT. PANAKA : (to Ric Olié) Go. Let's go!

Several droids arrive to assist their comrades, opening fire as the speeder zooms off past the blasted ruin of the royal starcruiser into the safety of the swamp beyond the courtyard.

INT. NABOO - PALACE - PALPATINE'S OFFICE - EVENING

Vizier Dantius Palpatine sits at his desk, asleep in his chair. Palpatine is a rather inconspicuous looking man, with bland features and dark hair, in his early sixties. The office door is forced open, waking the Palpatine as battle droids swarm into the room.

PALPATINE : What? What is - ?

The lead droid seizes Palpatine's hair in its metal fist, toppling the chair over and dragging the Vizier onto the floor. Palpatine begins to curse the robot.

DROID LEADER : (turning its blaster on him) If you resist you will be processed.

Palpatine backs down, and the droid leader drags him from the room.

INT. NABOO - PALACE - THRONE ROOM - EVENING

Two columns of battle droids occupy the throne room, standing on either side of the central cerulean carpet facing each other. Between the two columns crouch twelve of the palace servants, hands behind their heads, with eight armed droids keeping their weapons trained on them. Surveying the captives is the menacing Kaleesh Qymaen jai Sheelal, Supreme Commander of the droid army. He looks up away from the captives as the droid leader dragging Dantius Palpatine enters the chamber from a side door.

SHEELAL : Ah. We shall soon be settling down to business.

The droid leader with its contingent of battle droids passes through a droid column, pulling Palpatine down the central carpet to Sheelal. The droid pushes the Vizier to his knees before the Supreme Commander.

SHEELAL : You are Dantius Palpatine - vizier to the Royal Couple and their children. If anyone knows where the brats were sent, it would be you.

PALPATINE : Their Highnesses didn't put me in their confidence. I don't know where they went and couldn't begin to imagine where they could go.

Regardless, I wouldn't tell you a thing, you scum.

SHEELAL : So it is ...

Sheelal smacks the Vizier across the face, knocking him back and over.

SHEELAL : (to the droid leader) Send scouts out into the swamps. The children will not have gone far, so you can catch them if you move fast

enough.

The droid leader bows its head in acknowledgement, silently broadcasting Sheelal's orders to its fellow droids waiting outside the palace. Sheelal turns to face the throne room entrance as a battle droid enters the chamber, a mobile holographic projector following along behind it.

BATTLE DROID : Incoming message, my lord. His Honour Viceroy Nute Gunray wishes to hear a progress report.

SHEELAL : Patch it through.

A beam of light is projected from the small tripod, forming a blue 3D image of Neimoidian Viceroy Nute Gunray and his aide Rune Haako.

GUNRAY : How goes it, Supreme Commander? Have you processed the Naboo Royal Family?

SHEELAL : My droids have finished the King and Queen as well as Princess Sola. The other two brats escaped.

GUNRAY : You are to find those children and do away with them as soon as possible. One of the Royal Couple's couriers managed to escape the

bombardment and make the jump to hyperspace. The heirs must be dead before agents of the Republic can be sent here to save them.

Am I clear on this issue?

SHEELAL : My droids are on it as we speak, lord.

GUNRAY : They had better be, Commander.

The image of Gunray reaches out and touches an off-screen control. The hologram disappears with a flash. Sheelal turns away from the projector, returning his attention to the captive servants on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

EXT. NABOO - SWAMP - DAY

The Royal Children and their bodyguards move through the swamp. They wind their way through the tall trees and the thick foliage, following a narrow path, taking as much care as possible to be silent and keep themselves from being seen.

AMBER : Stupid speeder ... Couldn't get past the trees, could it. Had to get stuck, didn't it. (to Panaka) I'm tired of this. My legs are cramping up.

PADMÉ: Shhh, Amber. This is hard on all of us. This'll be over soon. I promise.

CAPT. PANAKA : Don't worry, little prince. We're heading toward a lake that had underwater tunnels that'll take us to the Gungan city. The lake is

close. We're almost there.

PADMÉ : A group of Gungans will be waiting to take us to Otoh Gunga. We won't have to go there on our own.

CAPT. PANAKA : (hearing a sound) Quiet! What's that? Listen.

Standing completely still, they notice the low, distant whine of approaching droid aerial platforms (STAPs). Moving fast Panaka searches the area around, and finds a small shallow bog half-hidden beneath the deep flora of the swamp.

CAPT. PANAKA : (to his men) Take the children and get into the bog. Cover yourself!

The bodyguards hurry over to the bog, dragging the Royal Children with them to the bog, and roughly push them into the stagnant water. Panaka and his men slowly lower themselves in after to the children, keeping their heads and shoulders above the mire and hidden behind the foliage, moving their blasters into firing position. A convoy of droids slowly cruise by, moving along the path they were following. The droids survey the area, looking out for their quarry, but fail to spot them. The droid soon move out of view, disappearing into the thick trees.

PADMÉ : Is it safe to come out now?

CAPT. PANAKA : I think so. We should be careful though. They could come back.

The Royal Children and their bodyguards draw themselves out of the murky water, stepping onto dry ground and wring the moisture from their clothes. Panaka tentatively peers down the direction the droids took. He signals the others to come to him. They join the captian.

CAPT. PANAKA : We'll have to take an alternate route to the lake. We don't want to come up behind those battle droids.

A line of blaster fire suddenly flashes past, missing their heads by centimeters, and shatters the branch of a nearby tree - sending its leaves ablaze. A sole battle droid - a straggler - zooms down the path firing its guns.

CAPT. PANAKA : Kids, duck! (To his men) Open fire on that thing!

Ric Olié tackles Padmé and Amber to the ground as the aerial droid speeds by them, and the bodyguards aim and fire at the machine. Their blaster fire strikes the droid before it can reorient itself and evade, demolishing both the machine and its floating platform.

CAPT. PANAKA : We gotta get moving. Let's go!

Ric Olié takes Amber into his arms. They take a detour off to the left of the path and run trough the thick trees as the convoy of battle droids backtrack to their position, opening fire. A few droids try to follow them on their STAPs, but are unable to maneuver past the thick trees and end up blowing themselves up against the massive trunks. The Naboo try to stay together, trying to huddle close to one another and run through the ingrown trunks at the same time. Padmé looks behind her to see the droids now following them on foot.

PADMÉ : Captain Panaka, they're following us!

CAPT. PANAKA : Just hold on, girl. We're almost there.

EXT. NABOO - SHORELINE - DAY

The heirs and their protectors finally break through the final line of trees, setting foot on the vast shoreline of a gigantic lake. Far to the distance at their right stand a contingent of armed Gungan warriors beside a partially submerged bongo submarine. They begin to run toward the Gungans. As the Naboo cross the shore the battle droids emerge from the trees. The machines gain chase, firing after the humans.

LEAD GUNGAN : This way. Come! Hurry!

The Naboo make it to the Gungans and their bongo. The lead Gungan picks up Amber and lowers him into the aquatic craft. Padmé steps into the submarine after him, followed by the bodyguards. Once the humans are inside the Gungans turn their weapons on the battle droids, destroying three of them, before entering the bongo themselves.

INT. GUNGAN BONGO - COCKPIT - DAY

The lead Gungan starts up the bongo's controls, and begins to steer the craft out into deeper waters.

EXT. NABOO - SHORELINE - DAY

The battle droids come on the bongo as it submerges, futilly firing upon the blue water as the submarine drops down and disappears in the deep lake.

EXT. CORUSCANT - SPACE

A small bright streak of light flashes into existence, transforming into a Naboo courier ship. The craft flies on an unsteady course into Coruscant's orbit.

INT. COURIER SHIP - COCKPIT

The courier, a short man in his mid twenties, struggles to stablize his turbent trajectory, fighting with the ship's controls. His pulls the goggles over his eyes up and off, wiping the sweat from his brow as he does so.

COURIER : No good ... No good ... This is not good.

EXT. CORUSCANT - SPACE

One of the courier ship's engines suddenly flashes bright, throwing the whole craft into a spin. The craft tumbles toward a giant orbiting mirror. It strikes the reflective surface of the mirror, damaging the fragile material, and careens off, falling into Coruscant's atmosphere in an uncontrolled re-entry.

INT. COURIER SHIP - COCKPIT

Klaxons begin to blare and warning lights begin to flash. The courier flips a number of switches and presses a couple buttons.

COURIER : Lateral controls are gone now?! Dammit it all to hell! Why is this happening to - !

EXT. CORUSCANT - LATE DAY

Several Coruscanti civilians notice the courier ship and it descends from the sky trailing smoke, pointing with looks of heavy concern on their faces.

INT. COURIER SHIP - COCKPIT

COURIER : Please hold together, baby, please? You hear me you piece of junk? Hold together. Hold together long enough for me to land you and

safely get the hell out!

EXT. CORUSCANT - PLAZA - LATE DAY

He manages to stabilize the craft just enough to make a safe, but rough, landing on a plaza. A crowd gathers as fire & medical units arrive on the scene. The ship's outer hatch opens, and the pilot staggers out. Medics rush to aid him. The courier collapses to the ground. The medics get to him and start to lift him into a stretcher.

MEDIC : Are you hurt? Did you sustain injuries on the way in? Sir, can you hear me?

PILOT : I - I have to speak to the Senate - the Chancellor! The Federation - the Neimoidians have taken over Naboo. I have to get help - !

MEDIC : It will all be taken care. For now let us help you. Let's get you looked at.

PILOT : You don't understand! The Royal Family sent me. We have to get back to them in time!

MEDIC: (to his colleagues) Let's get him out of here.

INT. CORUSCANT - CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE - SUNSET

Members of the Jedi Council - Yoda, Mace Windu, Even Piell and Eeth Koth - discuss the crisis on Naboo with Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum. Valorum is an elderly man - in his late seventies or early eighties - with pale white hair. He puts his hand on top of his deck, trailing his fingers across it's surface, before taking a seat behind it.

VALORUM : You now see why I need your help in this mission, Masters. I'm sure our men are capable of doing the job, but you have a way of

getting things done. In your capable hands we can succeed.

MACE WINDU: We're touched by your flattery, Chancellor, but you give us too much credit. Even with the Force with us this will be a difficult

undertaking.

VALORUM : No doubt it will be so, Master Windu. Which is why I'm asking for you to put your best Jedi on this assignment.

EVEN PIELL : Our best?

VALORUM : Indeed. If it is not too much to ask ...

YODA : The fleet ... Around Alderaan it amasses, yes?

VALORUM : It does, Master.

YODA : Stationed there is Obi-Wan my old Padawan. Assisting the rebuilding effort. With him is his apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn.

MACE WINDU : Yes. He wouldn't have far to travel.

YODA : To this mission we will assign Obi-Wan and his apprentice. A good choice is he for the rescue mission - a perfect choice.

VALORUM : Your assistance is appreciated, Master Yoda. I am sure the heirs to Naboo's throne will thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

INT. NUTE GUNRAY'S PERSONAL FLAGSHIP - CORRIDOR

Viceroy Nute Gunray slinks down the empty corridor, coming to a door. Looking down both ends of the hallway to make certain that no one is around the Neimoidian opens the door. He quickly enters the dim chamber beyond, and the door closes behind him.

INT. NUTE GUNRAY'S PERSONAL FLAGSHIP - NUTE GUNRAY'S PERSONAL CHAMBERS

Gunray steps into a darkened room. In the center lays a large holographic display. At his approach the display surges into life, displaying the image of a horned shadowy figure clad in red-and black robes - the Zabrak Sith Lord Maul.

MAUL : Speak.

GUNRAY : We have secured hold of Naboo, my liege. We had the city of Theed bombarded, just as you requested, and stormed the palace. The

battle droids disposed of King and Queen Amidala and the Princess Sola.

MAUL : And what of Amber and Padmé Amidala?

GUNRAY : Ah, yes - yes! As you see, my lord ...

MAUL : Out with it, you blithering worm.

GUNRAY : Yes, lord. See, I - I mean we. We ... The droids -

MAUL : Now!

GUNRAY : They escaped us - twice.

MAUL : Twice ...

GUNRAY : At the palace, and in the swamps. The Gungans - this world's aboriginals - are helping them. We know that they live in underwater

cities. We're attempting to find the one nearest the area they escaped from.

MAUL : You stupid fool - the Naboo are allied with them! You didn't stop to think that they would assist the Royal Family beforehand?!

GUNRAY : My lord, we didn't think -

MAUL : Precisely! You don't think. You are as stupid as you are incompetent.

GUNRAY : Liege -

MAUL : Shut up. I will hear no more of your pitiful excuses.

GUNRAY : As you wish, my lord. I serve only to please you.

MAUL : Once you have found the Gungan city have it destroyed. We will not be taking any chances with these children. I want them dead.

GUNRAY : Yes, liege. As you command. (cont'd) I ...

MAUL : I sense you have something more to say?

GUNRAY : My lord, the Republic will not stand for this. I fear we will be facing a retaliation from them sooner rather than later.

MAUL : You must tighten your hold on the planet. Have a solid blockade established in orbit above Naboo. Have a second fleet brought to the

system to reinforce the one already in place. Have a surprise waiting for any armada sent against you.

GUNRAY : My lord ... the majority of the Federation fleet is preoccupied at the moment. There are other battles being fought. Plus, this campaign is

unsanctioned. The Clonemasters have given us leave to pursue our own endeavours, but not at the cost of their own victory. It would

be a risky move to siphon off ships for this battle.

MAUL : Viceroy, if you fail me there will be more to worry about than persecution from either the Republic or the Clonemasters. I promise you this.

GUNRAY : A second armada will be brought to the system.

MAUL : Serve me well, Viceroy. You will be soon rewarded.

The Viceroy bows before the Dark Lord's image, and the hologram passes it's hand over the Neimoidian's form. The hologram dissolves, and the display grows dark.

EXT. ALDERAAN - SPACE

Several Republic Dreadnaughts and gunships leaving the surface of the blue world of Alderaan, flowing together into a massive armada. A small shuttle moves with the larger cruisers of the planet on a course toward the titanic Dreadnaught flagship _Sunsabre._

INT. SHUTTLE - PASSENGERS DECK

Two Jedi, a master and an apprentice, sit together in uncomfortable seats. The older Jedi is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is thirty years old, his brown hair cropped short except for the two braids that hang down from his temples. Qui-Gon is sixteen years old, with his long thick hair tied up in a loose bun atop his head. Qui-Gon stares out the window to his side, an expression of uncertainty on his face.

QUI-GON : I have a bad feeling about this.

OBI-WAN : I don't sense anything.

QUI-GON : It's not about the mission, Master. It's something ... elsewhere ... elusive.

OBI-WAN : Don't center on your anxiety, Qui-Gon. Keep your concentation here and now where it belongs.

QUI-GON : Master Dooku said I should be mindful of the future ...

OBI-WAN : But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan.

EXT. SUNSABRE - DOCKING BAY - SPACE

The shuttle cruises slowly through the opening of the _Sunsabre_'s dock.

INT. SUNSABRE - DOCKING BAY

The shuttle touches down on the scuffed surface of the docking bay's floor, and the hatch pops open and lowers. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exit the shuttle. Two soldiers, Colonel Bail Organa and his lieutenant Raia Vaness, approach the Jedi, greeting them. Colonel Organa is a broad shouldered man in his mid thirties, with a thick head of solid black hair. Lieutenant Vaness is a young olive skinned woman in her late twenties.

OBI-WAN : (embracing Organa) Bail Organa. It has been too long.

COL. ORGANA : You're on the team, you old trickster? Good! Glad to have you aboard. (nodding to Vaness) this is Raia Vaness, my trusted

lieutenant and future wife - if she agrees to it, that is.

LT. VANESS : (saluting Obi-Wan) It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Kenobi.

OBI-WAN : (placing a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder) Bail, this is my apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn.

COL. ORGANA : (shaking Qui-Gon's hand) Pleased to meet you kid. (to Obi-Wan) He wasn't with you three years ago, and he looks a little to old to

be a more recent initiate. Do you have a story to tell?

OBI-WAN : Master Jard Dooku was his instructor until he was badly injured fourteen months ago while on a mission on Orbos IX. It was his wish

that I take up Qui-Gon's training until the time came for him to resume active duty.

BAIL : He's in good hands. Come, let us show you the scrap pile we'll be riding down to Naboo on.

The two soldiers escourt the Jedi to the shuttle _Swift Strike_. They pass through the open hatch, entering the craft.

INT. SWIFT STRIKE - COCKPIT

Organa and Vaness bring Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon into the shuttle's cockpit. Several technicians take up the small space, checking & calibrating the onboard instruments.

COL. ORGANA : (to a young technician) How goes it, Andross? The engine tape holding?

ANDROSS : Just fine-tuning the flux capacitor, Colonel.

COL. ORGANA : Good job. Wouldn't want to make .85 with that thing hanging loose.

ANDROSS : No sir!

COL. ORGANA : Keep it up. (to Obi-Wan) Sure is something, isn't she? The ship, I mean.

OBI-WAN : I wouldn't know, Colonel. I'm not much for flying, much less taking the time to understand the quirks of typical starship capabilities.

COL. ORGANA : Well, the _Strike_'s nothing special, to tell you the truth. Standard armour, shields. Limited offensive and defensive capabilities.

Hyperdrive rates at the low end of the average spectrum. She was meant for shipping spice between systems more than serving

in war.

OBI-WAN : Pity.

COL. ORGANA : I tell you what, though. What it all comes down to all the sublight engines. In that regard that _Strike_ puts all other standard light

freighters to shame. She'll get us down to Naboo faster than a Hutt can eat. And when it comes time to dodge, boy - can this hunk

of junk dodge!

OBI-WAN : Disguising criticism as flowery praise, Bail? I fear that the ship has been insulted, regardless.

The Colonel and the Jedi laugh. The four allies then depart the ship, leaving the technicians to finish their work.

INT. SUNSABRE - BRIDGE

A door slides open, and Organa, Vaness and the two Jedi enter the bridge. The bridge is moving with. Navigators examine the readouts of their navicomps, with helmsmen calibrating their equipment. A grizzled gray-haired man in his late sixties rises from the seat placed at the center of the bridge. He turns to the newcomers and steps over to their section of the bridge.

COL. ORGANA : Admiral Malthus Antilles, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn. The Jedi Knights assigned to our rescue team.

ADM. ANTILLES : Kenobi, eh? I heard of the work you did during the Alderaanian Incursion. Saved a lot of lives and the planet itself, from what I

gather.

OBI-WAN : Thank you, sir. It was a team effort.

ADM. ANTILLES : Regardless. If you're half as good as Organa and the holovids let on, then you'll do all right.

OBI-WAN : Thank you, sir.

COL. ORGANA : (to Obi-Wan) We should go and get ready for the trip. (to Antilles) Request for dismissal, sir.

ADM. ANTILLES : Denied.

COL. ORGANA : Excuse me?

ADM. ANTILLES : Joking, Colonel. Go do your job.

COL. ORGANA : Thanks sir. (to Obi-Wan) Obi-Wan.

Organa, Vaness and the two Jedi leave the bridge through the door whence they came. Once they have gone the Admiral turns back, returning to his seat, his eyes on the forward viewscreen.

ADM. ANTILLES : Alert all ships. Tell them to prepare for the jump to hyperspace.

DECK OFFICER : Right away, sir.

EXT. SPACE

The Dreadnaughts and gunships move into formation.

INT. SUNSABRE - BRIDGE

ANTILLES : Punch it.

EXT. ALDERAAN - SPACE

The fleet elongates into several luminous strings of light, jumping forward and vanishing into the depths of hyperspace.


	4. Chapter 4

INT. NABOO - DUKE JUSTIN'S MANSION - VAULT - SUNSET

Justin Amidala, Duke of Hales, sits at a small table playing holochess with the small droid ICU-132, a single lamp illuminating the small rough-hewn stone walls of the vault.

JUSTIN : I'm winning Eye-Seeyou.

ICU-132 : That is because you programmed me to lose, my lord.

JUSTIN : Don't be absurd. This time it's all fair.

ICU-132 : You are a bad loser, my lord. Though it pains you to hear that, nothing in my protocols prevent me from making that clear.

JUSTIN : It's your move ... you bucket of bolts.

Before the droid can make it's move, sparks begin to fly from the thick durasteel door of the vault. Justin freezes with dread as an orange circle is slowly cut into the metal door. Once the circuit is completed the cut metal is pushed out, allowing Supreme Commander Sheelal to enter the vault with a pair of battle droids.

JUSTIN : What are you waiting for Eye-Seeyou?! Defend me!

A pair of vibroblades extend from ICU-132's wrists, and the little droid pounces upon the intruders. A battle droid aims its blaster at the droid and fires, blasting ICU-132 apart. Justin stands up and backs away into a corner as Sheelal approaches him, drawing a vibrosword.

JUSTIN : Please, don't kill me! Whatever the Neimoidians are offering you, I'll pay triple! I'm very rich!

SHEELAL : (activating the vibrosword) I've killed your brothers, I've killed your sisters, and I've killed your cousins ...

JUSTIN : (cont'd) Ancestors preserve me!

Sheelal slashes upward, cutting the Duke's head from his shoulders, throwing blood back on the stone walls.

SHEELAL : (cont'd) In time I'll have killed you all. The House of Amidala will be no more. I'll make certain of it.

Sheelal turns away from the decapitated corpse, and leaves the cold vault. The two battle droids follow after him.

EXT. NABOO - SPACE

The Republic armada drops out of hyperspace at the edge of the Naboo system. The fleet ships cruise toward Naboo, where countless Neimoidian _Lucrehulk_-class battleships form impenetrable rings around the planet.

INT. SUNSABRE - BRIDGE

DECK OFFICER : They were ready for us.

ADM. ANTILLES : Still, their fleet is smaller than ours. They'll make us sweat, I'm sure of that, but in the end we'll be the ones who win. (cont'd)

Tell all ships to move into attack formation.

EXT. NABOO - SPACE

The Dreadnaughts and gunships move into formation, charging up their weapons.

INT. SUNSABRE - BRIDGE

ADM. ANTILLES : Open fire at will!

EXT. NABOO - SPACE

The Republic Dreadnaughts open fire upon the _Lucrehulk_s. In moments droid starfighters deploy from the battleships, swarming the massive Republic Dreadnaughts.

INT. SUNSABRE - BRIDGE

DECK OFFICER : Enemy fighters deployed, Admiral.

ADM. ANTILLES : Meet like with like, I always say.

EXT. NABOO - SPACE

Republic starfighters leave the bellies of the Dreadnaughts, meeting the droid starfighters, unleashing salvos of deadly weapons' fire.

INT. SUNSABRE - BRIDGE

ADM. ANTILLES : Good. With the droid fighters preoccupied we can turn or attention back to the big fish. Target the battleships' main engines.

Weapons' fire is unleashed from the ship, striking the shields of the nearest battleship.

INT. NUTE GUNRAY'S PERSONAL FLAGSHIP - BRIDGE

The control ship rocks with bombardment. Several Neimoidian officers panic, fleeing the bridge for escape pods. Rune Haako holds onto Gunray's sleeve, shaking him.

HAAKO : Please, Your Lordship! We are being pulverized! We must counterstrike! We must move into the second phase!

GUNRAY : It's not the time, Rune. Not yet.

INT. SUNSABRE - CORRIDOR

Officers run to and fro up and down the corridor past Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, who stand off to the side observing them move by. Organa and his twelve men appear, moving past the Jedi toward the docking bay.

COL. ORGANA : You coming?

OBI-WAN : Right behind you. (to Qui-Gon) Time for us to join the others.

The Jedi follow after the Colonel and his men.

EXT. NABOO - SPACE

The Republic fleet begins to overwhelm the Neimoidian ships. Two _Lucrehulks_ go down, one as it destroys a Republic gunship. A droid fighter smashes into the _Sunsabre_, which is protected behind it's shields.

INT. SUNSABRE - BRIDGE

ADM. ANTILLES : Ha! I knew the Neimoidians couldn't pull through - not in a fair fight. (to the deck officer) Establish communication with the

Federation fleet. I want them all to hear me.

INT. NUTE GUNRAY'S PERSONAL FLAGSHIP - BRIDGE

The image of Admiral Antilles appears on the viewscreen.

ADM. ANTILLES : This is Admiral Malthus Antilles of the Navy of the Galactic Republic. You have lost! Lay down arms and surrender immediately.

GUNRAY : Open communication to the Republican flagship.

NEIMOIDIAN DECK OFFICER : As you wish, my lord!

Communication is established between the two ships.

ADM. ANTILLES : Who are you?

GUNRAY : I am Nute Gunray - Viceroy to the Federation Neimoidia and absolute ruler of this fleet.

ADM. ANTILLES : Have you come to issue your surrender in person, Viceroy?

GUNRAY : I have one thing to say.

ADM. ANTILLES : Yes? What is it?

GUNRAY : The battle has not been won yet. (to deck officer) End communication!

INT. SUNSABRE - BRIDGE

Gunray's visage fades from the viewscreen.

DECK OFFICER : Sir?

ADM. ANTILLES : Neimoidian doesn't want to face the facts! Pity for him. He's just revealed his position to our guns ...

EXT. NABOO - SPACE

Countless Neimoidian battleships, previously hidden, materialize as from out of nowhere, doubling the size of the waning Federation fleet. The _Lucrehulks _open fire on the now-outnumbered Dreadnaughts and gunships.

INT. SUNSABRE - BRIDGE

PETTY OFFICER : They have Kaminoan cloaks!

DECK OFFICER : Can't be!

ADM. ANTILLES : Apparently so. It seems they've begun to share their toys.

A battleship begins to concentrate its firepower on the _Sunsabre_, rattling the flagship violently. A control panel explodes in a shower of sparks.

ADM. ANTILLES : Take evasive actions!

INT. SWIFT STRIKE - COCKPIT

Bail Organa and Lieutenant Vaness sit at the controls, readying the craft for departure. Admiral Antilles' voice pipes in over the P.A. system.

ADM. ANTILLES : (O.S.) Colonel Organa? You there, Bail?

COL. ORGANA : I'm here, Admiral.

ADM. ANTILLES : (O.S.) Now is the time to warm up that tin crate's engines and get ready to depart. I'm afraid we're under heavy fire, and we

probably don't have much time.

COL. ORGANA : Affirmative, Admiral.

ADM. ANTILLES : (O.S.) Organa ...

COL. ORGANA : Yes?

ADM. ANTILLES : (O.S.) You are a fine officer. It was a pleasure to have you serve under me.

COL. ORGANA : And it was a pleasure to serve you, sir.

ADM. ANTILLES : (O.S.) Good luck Colonel, and may the Force be with you.

EXT. NABOO - SPACE

The Republic armada is losing. All the gunships have been destroyed, and the _Lucrehulks _are beginning to pick off the Dreadnaughts.

INT. SUNSABRE - BRIDGE

Power on the ship is beginning to fail, causing the lights to dim and wink off. Another panel explodes.

DECK OFFICER : We can't shake the battleship off, sir! We've had it!

ADM. ANTILLES : Turn around.

DECK OFFICER : Sir?

ADM. ANTILLES : Turn around, dammit, before the power is gone!

The _Sunsabre _begins to turn in a circle, moving to point directly at the pursuing battleship.

ADM. ANTILLES : Ram it!

INT. LUCREHULK - BRIDGE

The Neimoidians watch the Dreadnaught turning to face them.

NEIMOIDIAN CAPTAIN : What ... are they doing?

INT. SUNSABRE - BRIDGE

The _Sunsabre_ speeds toward the battleship. The lights aboard finally fail, casting the bridge into darkness.

INT. LUCREHULK - BRIDGE

The Neimoidians begin to panic and scream as the _Sunsabre_ charges them.

NEIMOIDIAN CAPTIAN : Evasive maneuvers! Now!

EXT. NABOO - SPACE

The two ships collide as the _Swift Strike_ lifts off and exits the _Sunsabre_'s docking bay, barely escaping the brunt of the explosion as they drop down toward Naboo's surface.

INT. SWIFT STRIKE - COCKPIT

Obi-Wan opens the cockpit door and silently enters, peering over the heads of Bail and Vaness at the approaching blue ball of Naboo.

OBI-WAN : I assume you know where to land?

COL. ORGANA : We have the coordinates for the lake which Otoh Gunga lays beneath. Once we're down we'll have to swim down to the city.

OBI-WAN : That's what the diving gear's for, I suppose.

LT. VANESS : Right.

COL. ORGANA : This mission better go off without any further bumps. We can't afford to lose anymore.

OBI-WAN : Not to worry. The Force is on our side.

COL. ORGANA : You always did know what to say to make me feel better.

OBI-WAN : The Force told me that you would say that.

EXT. NABOO - SPACE

Noticing the _Swift Strike_, a pair of droid starfighters attack, opening fire.

INT. SWIFT STRIKE - COCKPIT

LT. VANESS : What in - ?

COL. ORGANA : We're being attacked!

OBI-WAN : Can you evade them?

LT. VANESS : Too late! They've blasted our rear stabilizers!

EXT. NABOO - SPACE

Having destroyed the _Strike_'s engines the two droid fighters veer off, leaving the shuttle to fall toward Naboo's surface.


	5. Chapter 5

EXT. NABOO - LATE DAY

The _Swift Strike_ drops into Naboo's atmosphere. With Organa and Vaness struggling to keep the ship stable, the craft cruises over treetops, grazing the top branches. They come to a wide open area on a lakeshore, and bring the shuttle down. The craft hits the ground with a rough jolt, and cuts into sand. The ship skids over several meters before hitting the trunk of a tree, which brings it to a stop.

EXT. NABOO - SHORELINE - LATE DAY

The Colonel and the Lieutentant stand outside the _Swift Strike_, inspect the shuttle's damage.

COL. ORGANA : What do you think?

LT. VANESS : No good, Colonel. She'll never fly in this condition.

COL. ORGANA : And we can't repair it.

LT. VANESS : Not at all. The least we could do is patch the hull. But that wouldn't get us to Coruscant now would it?

COL. ORGANA : Didn't think so ... (cont'd) Well, I'll go tell the others. We'll see if the Gungans'll loan us another one.

EXT. NABOO - SHORELINE - LATE DAY

The strike team exits the shuttle, clad in tight-fitting blue wetsuits with oxygen tanks and breathing masks strapped to them.

QUI-GON : The city lays deep, doesn't it? Do we have enough air?

COL. ORGANA : We have enough air for the journey to the bottom. We'll need to refill the tanks for a return trip though.

QUI-GON : What about the currents? Will they be strong?

COL. ORGANA : Well, that's what we're about to find out.

The rescue team enters the water, and wade through until the lake becomes deep enough to dive.

EXT. NABOO - LAKE - UNDERWATER - LATE DAY

They move through the water, struggling to see through the murky liquid, pushing on deeper and deeper toward the lake's bottom. In the distance the glow of the underwater city Otoh Gunga grows more distinct. They approach the one of the bubble-shaped enclosures of the city, and tentatively pass through the permeable membrane, which seals behind them.

INT. NABOO - OTOH GUNGA - CITY SQUARE - LATE DAY

Gungan citizens flee as the rescue teams enters the city. Twenty guards armed with electro-poles run into the square led by Captain Tarpals. The Gungans surround the offworlders, bringing their weapons to bear.

COL. ANTILLES : (approaching Tarpals) I am Bail Organa, Prince of Alderaan -

Tarpals jabs the tib of his electro-pole into Organa's shoulder, causing him to jerk backward with a shout of pain.

CAPT. TARPALS : (subtitled) El'anka'sh u'sa a'pons'ai! (Relinguish your weapons!)

Qui-Gon unclips his lightsaber, and the azure blade blazes to life. The Gungan warriors jump back, turning their weapons to focus directly on him.

QUI-GON : Should we resist, Master?

OBI-WAN : No. The Gungans are allies. This is a misunderstanding that we will work out once we meet with the rulers.

With some hesitation Qui-Gon deactivates his lightsaber, and surrenders it to Tarpals. Once others give up their weapons as well, the Gungans herd them out from the town square.

INT. NABOO - OTOH GUNGA - HIGH TOWER BOARD ROOM - LATE DAY

The fifteen members of the rescue team stand before Gungan officials, surrounded by armed Gungan warriors, facing the Gungan leader Boss Nass.

CAPT. TARPALS : (subtitled) Tai ant'ari the cati ith'ut nou'ci tei'salv'si ar na'nig lar'ace, U'sa O'Nor. Tai ust bay gen'sai uf the vad'rai, Ssa'sai ent toe

kal the Nabu hild'rani. (They entered the city without announcing themselves or gaining clearance, Your Honour. They must be

agents of the invaders, assassins sent to kill the Naboo children).

BOSS NASS : (to the captives) Have u'sa anything to say for yourselves? Speak now.

COL. ORGANA : I am Bail Organa, Prince of Alderaan and colonel in the Republic Navy. Me and my men were sent to take the children of the Royal

Family away from Naboo to safety on Coruscant. We mean no harm, and we are not emissaries of the Neimoidian Federation.

BOSS NASS : Ah! Colonel of teh Republic? Gen'sai of the Republic?

COL. ORGANA : Agents? Yes, yes we are.

BOSS NASS : Identification please.

COL. ORGANA : Excuse me?

BOSS NASS : Surely the saviours of the Royal Children would come bearing some sort of identification - to verify their claims?

COL. ORGANA : What - ? No! No one thought - !

BOSS NASS : En'mai would write up false docu'mati anyway. (to the Gungan guards, subtitled) Is'po uf tem, ef'or tai av teh han'c toe da'clo ur

pos'tn. (Dispose of them, before they have the chance to disclose our position).

COL. ORGANA : We have Jedi with us! You got their lightsabers - look! You can't think the Neimoidians would have Jedi on their side?!

BOSS NASS : Traitors, clones, pretenders - anyone can hold teh laser saber. It's only a weapon.

OBI-WAN : (waving his hand) You will free us and return our weapons.

BOSS NASS : (to the Gungan guards, subtitled) U'sa ill fr'as tem und re'orn tar a'pons'ai (You will free them and return their weapons).

OBI-WAN : We are soldiers for the Republic.

BOSS NASS : Tai rai old'ur'sai fir Rep'lili.

COL. ORGANA : We will have to take the children with us immediately. We need you to supply us with a ship.

BOSS NASS : We Gungans do not have spaceflight. It is something we left to teh Naboo. U'sa will need to go up toe a Naboo city to get what

you'll need.

CAPT. TARPALS : The town Gordon has a spaceport. A ship can be aqui'ara there.

BOSS NASS : We'll give u'sa a bongo. Teh fastest way to teh Naboo is by way of the sub'tarau tunnels. My royal servant-warrior Tarpals will guide

you past the dangers to teh surface.

CAPT. TARPALS : O'Nor?

BOSS NASS : My request, Captain. O'nor it.

CAPT. TARPALS : Yus, U'sa O'Nor.

COL. ORGANA : Thank you, Your Lordship.

BOSS NASS : Now go.

OBI-WAN : I must warn you, Your Honour. The Neimoidians have conquered the surface, therefore it is inevitable they will move on to your cities.

You must find a place of safety for your people to go to before it is too late.

BOSS NASS : When we come to that stream we will cross it, Jedi. As we have always done before.


	6. Chapter 6

EXT. NABOO - OTOH GUNGA - UNDERWATER - LATE DAY

The bongo leaves Otoh Gunga, moving away from the city's glow into the darkness of the lake.

INT. BONGO - COCKPIT

Tarpals sits at the bongo's controls, with the two Jedi, Republic soldiers, Royal Children and their bodyguards seated behind him. Prince Amber is having a conversation with the Jedi.

AMBER : You're Jedi, right?

QUI-GON : We are, yes.

AMBER : We are we going? Are you taking us away from the droids?

PADMÉ : Don`t talk to them Amber.

AMBER : Oh, that`s right ... I`m sorry. I forgot.

PADMÉ : (to Qui-Gon) We`re not to talk to you.

QUI-GON : Why is that, young Princess?

PADMÉ : Because you can't be trusted. The Jedi can't be trusted.

OBI-WAN : The people of Naboo, the Royal Family in particular, distrust the Jedi Order. It's a superstition that goes back centuries.

PADMÉ : It's not a superstition!

A moment of silence passes between them.

QUI-GON : (to Amber) As to your question, Prince Amber ... we're going to Coruscant. You will both be safe there once we arrive.

EXT. NABOO - LAKE - UNDERWATER - LATE DAY

The bongo heads toward the opening of a subterranean cave. The craft passes into the cave, moving into pitch black darkness. The lights of the bongo blaze to life, exposing a massive underwater cavern.

COL. ORGANA : So far so good.

CAPT. TARPALS : Sho'da spake so soon.

COL. ORGANA : Huh?

CAPT. PANAKA : There are a number of dangerous predators in these caverns. Thanks to defensive systems they don't attack the cities anymore.

But down in here, it's a whole different story.

EXT. NABOO - LAKE - SUBTERRANEAN TUNNEL - LATE DAY

The bongo passes over a large round shape in the tunnel. Once they are past the shape comes to life, and moves after the sub.

INT. BONGO - COCKPIT

AMBER : They wouldn't eat us ... would they?

PADMÉ : Of course not ... (to Panaka) Would they?

The craft rocks suddenly, lurching to one side. Peering out a viewport, Obi-Wan sights a massive luminous opee sea killer - it's long tongue afixed to the bongo.

OBI-WAN : Full speed ahead.

Tarpals guns the engines, but the bongo fails to make much progress. Suddenly, the monster releases the craft, and the sub rockets free. As they speed away they see that a larger creature, a sando aqua monster, has caught the sea killer in it's jaws. The lights on the bongo begin to flicker as they progress through the tunnel.

OBI-WAN : There's always a bigger fish.

EXT. NABOO - GORDON LAKE - UNDERWATER - LATE DAY

The bongo exits the tunnel, coming out into another lake. The sub moves toward the surface.

INT. BONGO - COCKPIT

Sparks are flying within the bongo, and the hull is leaking.

QUI-GON : We're losing power.

OBI-WAN : We shall be on the surface in moments.

EXT. NABOO - GORDON LAKE - LATE DAY

The submarine rises to the surface, breaking through the water. On the shore sits a large harbour. The bongo moves toward a dock. Once the craft has stopped the hatch opens, and the passengers climb out onto the dock.

COL. ORGANA : Where's this spaceport located?

CAPT. TARPALS : (consulting a datapad) According to teh map ... South two kilometres, then another to the southwest.

AMBER : Will there be more droids?

CAPT. PANAKA : This isn't Theed, so they won't be in as great a number. But yes, son, there will be more.

EXT. NABOO - PALACE - BALCONY - SUNSET

Supreme Commander Sheelal stands over the palace balcony, overlooking the city of Theed below. Three battle droids come out of the palace onto the balcony, two of which carry the struggling Governor of Theed Sio Bibble. Bibble is in his late sixties, with long gray hair and a beard.

DROID LEADER : Supreme Commander, we have apprehended the Governor as you ordered.

SHEELAL : Good ...

BIBBLE : You scum! I demand that you bring me to your commanding officer!

SHEELAL : You are Sio Bibble, governor of this fair city.

BIBBLE : Yes. What of it?!

SHEELAL : You were the cousin of Queen Jobal, were you not?

BIBBLE : Yes ...

SHEELAL : (to the lead droid) Blaster.

The droid hands the weapon to Sheelal. The Commander takes the blaster, then aims it at the Governor's head. Bibble's head dissappears with a flash, and the body goes limp in the arms of it's captors.

SHEELAL : Throw the trash over the side.

The droids carry Bibble's body over to the balcony railing, then heave the body up and over, letting it fall to the ground below.


	7. Chapter 7

EXT. NABOO - GORDON SPACEPORT - TWILIGHT

The travellers and their Gungan guide crouch down behind the cover of a thick stone duracrete wall, with Obi-Wan surveying the spaceport beyond with his electrobinoculars. Each of the derelict ships are guarded by a pair of armed battle droids. The Jedi lowers his binoculars and drops down with the others.

OBI-WAN : The shipyard is heavily guarded. The closest ship will be the Akkadian, so it would be the easiest one to capture. Still, it will be a risky

move to take it.

CAPT. PANAKA : These children are under my protection, Jedi. I failed to protect Princess Sola. I can't fail these ones.

OBI-WAN : I cannot guarantee their safety, Captain. But we must do all we can.

RIC OLIÉ : So we're grabbing an Akkadian.

OBI-WAN : Exactly.

COL. ORGANA : Then let's move out.

They stand, quickly turning and leaping over the low wall onto the tarmac. They run toward the guarded Akkadian, the Jedi activating their lightsabers as they approach the two droid guards. The droids bring their blasters up into firing position as the Jedi swing their blue blades, cutting the machines down. The droids guarding the other cruisers quickly notice the commotion and being to attack them, blasters firing. The Republic soldiers and Naboo bodyguards return fire, with the Jedi using their lightsabers to richochet the droids fire back and the Force to push the robots away. Two bodyguards, one of Organa's men, and Prince Amber himself are hit and go down. Padmé freezes in horror as her brother hits the ground dead.

QUI-GON : (using the Force to open the ship's hatch) Quickly! Get aboard!

They hurry onto the craft once the hatch is down, Obi-Wan guarding their flanks. Panaka grabs the shocked Padmé and pulls her into the cruiser. Obi-Wan deactivates his lightsaber and jumps aboard as the engines roar to life, closing the hatch behind him. The battle droids swarm the ship as it rises, opening fire with their weapons as it soars up into the violet sky.

EXT. NABOO - SPACE

The ship escapes Naboo's atmosphere, entering a field of debris from destroyed starcruisers. The Federation blockade is still in place, and there are no intact Republic ships in sight.

INT. AKKADIAN - COCKPIT

QUI-GON : There's no sign of the Republic fleet, Master. It appears it was destroyed.

OBI-WAN : Damn! (to Qui-Gon) Power up the guns, Qui-Gon.

QUI-GON : Uh ... this ship has no weapons. We're defenseless.

OBI-WAN : Then you'd better put the shields up to full power and get ready for some fancy manoeuvring.

EXT. NABOO - SPACE

Qui-Gon pilots the small ship forward toward a space between two massive _Lucrehulks_. As they pass through the battleships open fire. The Padawan manages to dodge four salvos of heavy turbolaser fire, but a fifth strikes the engines, blasting one to shards, and the ship goes dead.

INT. AKKADIAN - COCKPIT

COL. ORGANA : Oh, shizz!

QUI-GON : Diverting power to auxiliary engines!

The lights inside the ship go dark, and the craft rockets forward, engines at full power.

EXT. NABOO - SPACE

Hangar bay doors on the _Lucrehulks_ open, unleashing squadrons of droid starfighters on the fleeing cruiser.

INT. AKKADIAN - COCKPIT

QUI-GON : There's not enough power to take us to Coruscant ... the hyperdrive has been damaged.

OBI-WAN : We'll have to land somewhere to repair the ship.

CAPT. PANAKA : Which is nowhere near here. We have droid fighters after us right now!

QUI-GON : (studing a star chart on a monitor) Here, Master. Tatooine ... It's small, out of the way, poor ... The Neimoidian Federation has no

presence there.

CAPT. PANAKA : How can you be sure?

OBI-WAN : It's controlled by the Hutts ...

CAPT. PANAKA : The Hutts?!

QUI-GON : It's risky ... but there's no alternative.

CAPT. PANAKA : You can't take Her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters. If they discovered her ...

OBI-WAN : ... It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation - except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which

gives us an advantage.

CAPT. PANAKA : (sighing) Okay. It's your call.

EXT. NABOO - SPACE

As the droid fighters catch up with the ship it leaps into hyperspace, escaping a volley of lethal laserfire.

INT. NUTE GUNRAY'S PERSONAL FLAGSHIP - NUTE GUNRAY'S PERSONAL CHAMBERS

Viceroy Nute Gunray stands before the holographic projection of Lord Maul, who has his arms crossed over his chest.

GUNRAY : We control all the cities in the north and are now searching for Gungan cities -

MAUL : Yes, yes - what about the brats? Of all the Gungan huts you're looking for, you'd have better crushed the one they were in.

GUNRAY : The Prince is dead. But the Princess ... she has disappeared, my lord. One Naboo cruiser got past the blockade.

MAUL : Viceroy, find her! I want that trollop squashed!

GUNRAY : My lord, it's impossible to locate the ship. It's out of our range.

MAUL : Not for a Sith ... (cont'd) I will find your lost ship.

GUNRAY : Yes, my lord.

Maul cuts the connection, throwing the chamber into eerie darkness.

GUNRAY : This is getting out of hand ... We should have not made this bargain.

INT. AKKADIAN - CORRIDOR

Qui-Gon walks past Padmés sealed chambers, stopping as he hears muted sobbing from behind the door. The Padawan steps back, pressing a button at the side of the door, activating the intercom system.

QUI-GON : Is there a problem, your highness?

PADMÉ : (O.S.) Huh? What?

QUI-GON : Is there anything I can do for you, Princess?

PADMÉ : (O.S.) No! Go away!

Qui-Gon takes his finger away, and prepares to leave before a rush of static comes through the speaker.

PADMÉ : (O.S.) No ... wait ... come in.

INT. AKKADIAN - PADMÉS CHAMBERS

The chamber door swishes open and the Jedi steps inside. Padmé is seated on the floor beside the door, tears running down her face. Qui-Gon closes the door for privacy.

PADMÉ : Will it always be like this?

QUI-GON : The pain?

PADMÉ : Yes, the pain ... Will it stay with me like this? Will it always be this bad?

QUI-GON : (crouching down beside Padmé) In time, Princess, all pain goes away. The Jedi believe that in the end all there is is the Force, that with

the Force there will be only peace. So no, it will not always be this bad.

PADMÉ : My parents ... my brother and sister ...

QUI-GON : Remember them. Keep them in your heart. always. They will be with you til the end.

PADMÉ : It wouldn't hurt so bad if I hadn't seen it.

QUI-GON : Excuse me?

PADMÉ : I knew they were going to die - all of them. I saw it happen in my head. And I didn't - couldn't -

do anything. I couldn't save them. I ... couldn't.

An expression of interest and concern passes over Qui-Gon's face.


	8. Chapter 8

EXT. TATOOINE - SPACE

The cruiser drops out of hyperspace. Before the small ship lays the large brown orb of Tatooine.

INT. AKKADIAN - COCKPIT

Ric Olié, in the pilot`s seat, studies several readouts. Obi-Wan stands at his side, hands on his belt.

RIC OLIÉ : That's it. Tatooine ... There's a settlement - a spaceport, looks like.

OBI-WAN : Land near the outskirts. We don't want to attract any attention.

EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT - AKKADIAN - DAY

The Akkadian descends from the sky, slowing touching down on barren desert sand. Far in the distance lies the Mos Eisley spaceport - a bright spot on the horizon.

INT. AKKADIAN - ENGINE ROOM - DAY

Qui-Gon & Captain Vaness stand in the guts of the ship, inspecting the damaged hyperdrive. Obi-Wan enters the room, wearing the garb of a Naboo citizen.

QUI-GON : The hyperdrive generator is gone. We will need a new one.

Obi-Wan gestures for Qui-Gon to come to him. The Padawan goes to his Master, who begins to speak to him quietly.

OBI-WAN : Don't let them send any transmissions. Be wary ... I sense a disturbance in the Force.

QUI-GON: I feel it too, Master.

Obi-Wan departs the engine room, leaving Qui-Gon to return to the hyperdrive with Vaness.

EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT - AKKADIAN - DAY

Obi-Wan and Captain Tarpals leave the ship, beginning their trek toward Mos Eisley.

CAPT. TARPALS : This sun does murder toe teh skin.

OBI-WAN : The desert climate is harsh to aquatic species, my friend. You will have to bear with it, I`m sorry to say.

Captain Panaka and Padmé step out of the ship, and begin to run after the duo.

CAPT. PANAKA : Wait!

The Gungan and the Jedi stop, allowing the Naboo to catch up to them. Padmé has abandoned her royal robes for simple peasant's garb.

CAPT. PANAKA : (cont'd) Her Highness commands you to take her with you. She wishes to observe the local -

OBI-WAN : No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain. This spaceport is not going to be pleasant ...

CAPT. PANAKA : The Princess wishes it. She is curious about this planet.

PADMÉ : I've been trained in defense. I can take care of myself.

OBI-WAN : I don't have the time to argue, but this is not a good idea. Stay close to me.

The Jedi gives Padmé a stern look. The three of them continue toward Mos Eisley, leaving Panaka behind.

EXT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET - DAY

The trio walks down the town's main street, several exotic creatures passing them by. Padmé examines the sights around her with her eyes, fascinated.

OBI-WAN : ... moisture farms for the most part, but also a few indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for

those who do not wish to be found ...

CAPT. TARPALS : Like us.

EXT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - JUNK DEALER PLAZA - DAY

They come to a plaza strewn with several junk shops, many of which having dilapidated starships in their back lots.

OBI-WAN : We'll try one of the smaller dealers.

They walk over to one of the shops, entering through the main doorway.

INT. TATOOINE - WATTO'S JUNK SHOP - DAY

Obi-Wan, Padmé, and Tarpals enter the dingy shop, examining the many items of machinery lain in piles on the floor and strewn across the walls. Moving deeper into the shop they find three individuals at a large desk engaged in a heated argument - brothers Anakin Skywalker and Owen Lars, and the flying blue Toydarian Watto. Owen is seventeen years old, slightly chubby with close-cropped brown hair. Anakin is nineteen, leaner and more handsome than Owen.

WATTO : Whatta's this? This is money, you say? Money?! Bah! I couldn't pay for my mother's funeral with this! This isn't enough. But then, thee

never have enough.

OWEN : We're giving you all we can, Watto. You know moisture farming isn't a hot business, and we can only make so much dealing spice -

WATTO : Shaddap! Thee want-a have somebody hear you?!

OWEN : (cont'd) We're barely getting by on our own.

WATTO : Thee think I give a Ranat's rear if thee get by? I don't-a. I want what's due to me. I've been more than fair, waiting for thee.

ANAKIN : You're paying interest, you old bird. That's being fair?

WATTO : I was at a low point when I loaned to your father - rest his soul - as thee well know. I took a big loss pitying the fool. That's why there's-

a interest. (pushing his face up in front of Anakin's) I'm-a taking your farm - or your momma's flesh. Your choice.

ANAKIN : You lousy piece of - !

Anakin strikes out, hands reaching for Watto`s throat. Owen grabs him, wrestling him away from the Toydarian.

OWEN : Anakin, no! Calm down. Your gonna get us in trouble. Stop it!

ANAKIN : (struggling) Stupid rotten - (to Owen) Let me go, dammit!

OWEN : Anakin, stop! Stop it!

Anakin squirms for another several seconds. Finally he stops, letting out a deep breath. Owen slowly releases him.

ANAKIN : Okay ... I'm okay now. Let's get out of here. I don't want to stand in this dump a minute longer.

The brothers leave the Toydarian`s desk, moving past Obi-Wan, Padmé, and Tarpals on their way out the door. Watto follows them with angry eyes.

WATTO : You've made your decision, then ... (to the trio) Whatta thee want?

They step foward up to Watto`s desk.

OBI-WAN : I need parts for a K-type 723 Akkadian.

WATTO : Ah yes, ah yes. Akkadian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk?

OBI-WAN : My daughter here has a readout of what we need.

WATTO : Sooo, let me take-a thee out back. In you'll find what you need.

Watto leaves the desk, floating out a back door to the junk yard beyond. The three of them follow after him.

EXT. TATOOINE - WATTO`S JUNK SHOP - BEHIND SHOP - DAY

The Toydarian takes them along a path through several piles of assorted machinery, consulting a datapad. He soon stops at a large hyperdrive.

WATTO : ... Here it is ... a U-15 hyperdrive generator! Thee in luck. I'm the only one hereabouts who has one ... But thee might as well buy a new

ship. It would be cheaper, I think ... Saying of which, how's thee going to pay for all of this?

OBI-WAN : I have 120,000 Republic dataries.

WATTO : Republic credits? I'd prefer something more real ... Eh, I'll find someone-a that'll trade for 'em. It's-a deal, outlander.

EXT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET - MARKET - DAY

The Jedi, the Gungan, and the Princess pass by several outdoor cafes and stalls. Padmés stomach growls as she takes in the scent of roasting meat and vegetables.

PADMÉ : I'm hungry, Master Jedi. I'd like something to eat.

OBI-WAN : Buy us each a little something, Captain.

Tarpals leaves them, going to a stall where a vendor sells several dead frog-like creatures hanging from wires.

VENDOR : Whatcha want?

CAPT. TARPALS : Three of those - three of those f'ogg things.

VENDOR : F'ogg? What?

CAPT. TARPALS : F'ogg, ferg ... Fer-og. Three fer-ogs.

VENDOR : That'll be seven truguts.

As the vendor takes down three of the frogs and stuffs them into a bag an ugly Dug - Sebulba - strides up to Tarpals.

SEBULBA : Chuba! You!

TARPALS : Me?

SEBULBA : Yes, you!

CAPT. TARPALS : What is it u'sa want?

SEBULBA : (pushing his face up to Tarpals's) I don't like you ...

CAPT. TARPALS : That isn't my problem. Be going.

SEBULBA : (poking Tarpals in the chest) I don't like you, you toad-faced worrt! You smell like something's wet underfoot!

CAPT. TARPALS : (pushing away Sebulba's wrist) Leave, barbarian. Your insults will put you down.

SEBULBA : Try me, maggot!

The Dug violently pushes Tarpals, causing the Gungan to fall back and crash into another stall, tipping several trays of fried roach candies over. Tarpals unsheathes a knife, and Sebulba pulls out a blaster. As Obi-Wan reaches for his lightsaber a blaster bolt flashes out, hitting the Dug in the hand, knocking the weapon from his hand and burning away several fingers. Everyone looks over to the direction the blast came from - a café, where Owen and the armed Anakin stand. Anakin leaves Owen at the cafe, walking up to the Dug.

ANAKIN : Better be careful, Dug. This one's connected.

SEBULBA : (nursing his injured hand) Connected? Whadda you mean, Skywalker?

ANAKIN : As in to the Hutts, Sebulba. He's a big time outlander.

SEBULBA : Stupid lies, dirt farmer. I'll teach you to meddle with me ...

Sebulba begins to walk towards Anakin. Anakin bring's his blaster up, aiming it at the Dug's face. Sebulba freezes.

ANAKIN : You'll be leaving, Sebulba. You've got better things to do than mess with me.

SEBULBA : I'll be leaving, twerp. I've got better things to do than mess with you. (cont`d) You know, if you weren't in debt to Watto I'd squash

you right now.

ANAKIN : Glad to hear it, Dug. Glad to hear it.

SEBULBA : Glad to hear it, dirt farmer. Glad to hear it.

Sebulba steps away from Anakin, return to the stall with the frogs. The Dug swipes the three frogs meant for the trio from the vendor, and leaves, fuming. Anakin holsters the blaster as Owen goes to him, scolding him.

OWEN : Anakin. You've gotta stop getting into fights with him. You know Sebulba ...

Obi-Wan and the others approach the two brothers.

OBI-WAN : Tarpals here could have met an unfortunate end if you hadn't gotten involved and helped. Thank you, my young friend.

ANAKIN : No problem ... Hey, I haven't see you guys in town before. You're not from around here are you?

OBI-WAN : No, we're not. We were on our way to the Opuchi system when our ship sustained damage while travelling through hyperspace. We'll

be on our way once the replacement parts we purchased have been delivered and installed.

ANAKIN : Do you have shelter?

OBI-WAN : We'll head back to our ship.

ANAKIN : You're welcome to stay the night. We have an extra room or two for you at the farm.

OBI-WAN : Hmm ...

ANAKIN : You won't be a burden on us or anything. I'm sure it'll be okay.

OBI-WAN : Very well ... We'll gladly accept your invitation. Lead the way.

ANAKIN : Great!

As the brothers lead the trio to their landspeeder Owen leans close to Anakin, whispering in his ear.

OWEN : I don't know if we should let them in our home, Ani. We don't know them from Adam.

ANAKIN : Don't be such a worry-woort. It's not like they're murderers or anything

OWEN : Fine ... But I'm telling Mom it was all your idea. I'm not getting in trouble for any of this.

ANAKIN : (laughing) Sure, Owen. Sure.


	9. Chapter 9

EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT - LATE DAY

The speeder races over sand and low dunes. Small animals scurry in the vehicles wake.

EXT. TATOOINE - LARS HOMESTEAD - COURTYARD - LATE DAY

As the speeder approaches the farm Anakin pulls back on the controls, slowing the vehicle down. They come to a stop near the house, climbing off as the engines die down.

ANAKIN : Mom! Mom, we're home!

Two women - Shmi Lars and Beru Whitesun - exit the house, meeting the others as they come to the door. Shmi is in her late fourties, with long dark hair and sun-weathered skin. Beru is much younger, around the same age of Owen or Anakin, with sandy blonde hair.

SHMI : Ani - Owen - who's this?

ANAKIN : These are ... (turning to their guests) boy, I don't know any of your names.

OBI-WAN : I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Tarpals ...

PADMÉ : ... and I'm Padmé Naberrie Amidala, ma'am. Pleased to meet you.

SHMI : (to Owen) Why are they here?

OWEN : His idea, Mom. Ask him.

ANAKIN : They got in a fight with Sebulba. I got involved -

SHMI : Anakin! I've told you to avoid that Dug - !

ANAKIN : (cont'd) It was nothing, Mom. He was the one who lost fingers, not me.

SHMI : What?!

OBI-WAN : Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter.

ANAKIN : They'll be gone in the morning, once they get the part they need for their ship.

SHMI : Okay ... (to Obi-Wan) I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I'll never get used to Anakin's surprises.

OBI-WAN : He's a very interesting young man.

Obi-Wan notices a knowing expression cross Shmi's face.

SHMI : Yes, I know.

EXT. TATOOINE - LARS HOMESTEAD - DINING AREA - SUNSET

Obi-Wan, Tarpals, and Padmé are seated at the dining table with the Lars family. Beru gives each person at the table a plate piled with food before sitting down and joining them.

SHMI : ... Cliegg was a good man - an honest man - but he had his vices. He was a gambler, and not a very good one. He got in over his head,

and ended up owing everyone something. He asked Watto for some money, and he gave it. But in the process he ended up in debt to the

Toydarian instead. He worked so hard the last couple of months ... Before he ...

Shmi's eyes start to well up with ears. She stops to wipe her eyes. Owen picks up the conversation.

OWEN : With him gone we had to take up the debt. We've been giving the bird as much as we can make from moisture farming ...

ANAKIN : And some other part-time work on the side ...

OWEN : (cont'd) ... But it's not enough. And now he's threatening to take the farm.

SHMI : We'll deal with it when it comes. We always have.

ANAKIN : Mr. Kenobi - Obi-Wan - I was wondering something ...

OBI-WAN : What?

ANAKIN : Well, ahhh ... You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?

OBI-WAN : What makes you think that?

ANAKIN : Your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon.

OBI-WAN : Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him.

ANAKIN : I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi Knight.

OBI-WAN : I wish that were so ...

ANAKIN : I had a dream ... I dreamed that three travellers came, and there was a battle between them and Watto and his men ...

OWEN : Anakin ...

ANAKIN : (cont'd) Have you come to help us?

OBI-WAN : No, I'm afraid not.

ANAKIN : I think you have. Why else would you be here?

OWEN : That's enough, Ani. Can't you see you're talking like a fool? You should see yourself.

OBI-WAN : I can see there's no fooling you ...

OWEN : What? You mean he's right?!

OBI-WAN : (cont'd) You mustn't let anyone know about us ... We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very

important mission, and it must be kept secret.

ANAKIN : Coruscant ... That is ... I mean, wow!

OWEN : I feel like I'm in a holodrama ...

EXT. TATOOINE - LARS HOMESTEAD - COURTYARD - TWILIGHT

Obi-Wan stands outside the house, leaning again the wall beside the entrance, communicating with Qui-Gon through his comlink.

OBI-WAN : ... secured the hyperdrive. Tomorrow we`ll pick it up and bring it to the ship.

QUI-GON : (O.S.) What of you? You're not coming back to the ship?

OBI-WAN : We're staying the night with some moisture farmers.

QUI-GON : Well then ... goodnight, Master.

OBI-WAN : Goodnight Qui-Gon.

The communication ends, and Obi-Wan returns the comlink to his belt as Anakin steps out of the house. Anakin leans back against the wall beside Obi-Wan, crossing his arms across his chest.

OBI-WAN : It must be peaceful here as a moisture farmer. Hot, I suppose, but peaceful. Nothing to worry about - other than your debt to Watto, I

suppose.

ANAKIN : Other than the debt, yeah. It's peaceful ... but dull. Day in, day out - nothing ever really changes. I don't feel I'm getting or doing

anything with my life. It's funny, really. My dad was a farmer, his dad was too, and I've been doing it all my life as well - but I can't see

this as my life. It feels like I'm in someone else's shoes - someone else's body - and am just going along for the ride. Has that ever

happened with you?

OBI-WAN : With me? No, I can't say it has.

ANAKIN : You'd think Owen would feel the same way - we were both raised the same way by the same parents - but he's always been content

with moisture farming. Sure, he's fantasized about doing other things, being other people. But he's never been serious about it. I think

his prospects end just at the horizon. Tatooine, and this farm, will always be his home - and I think he's fine with that, and always will

be.

OBI-WAN : What of your mother? She must be proud of you. You give without any thought of reward.

ANAKIN : I ... I feel that I've disappointed her. She's a great mother - I'm not saying she isn't. And it isn't as if she's ever said she isn't proud of

me. It's just that I feel ... I feel I should have done more for her, more to show her that I appreciate everything she's done for me.

OBI-WAN : Anakin ... I must be frank with you.

ANAKIN : Yes?

OBI-WAN : The Force is unusually strong with you, that much is true. Does anyone in your family other than you share the same traits? What

about your father?

ANAKIN : I ... I never knew my father.

OBI-WAN : But you said -

ANAKIN : Cliegg Lars was the only father I've ever known, and may as well have been my true father ... but he wasn't. I don't know who my birth

father was or what he was like - Mom doesn't like to talk about him, for whatever reason. All I know is that she married into the Lars

family, and two years after I was born they had Owen together.

OBI-WAN : Hmm ...

ANAKIN : Obi-Wan, I want off Tatooine - to make my mother proud. I want to join the Jedi Order and become a Knight like you. Can you help me?

OBI-WAN : I'm afraid not. Had you been born in the Republic we would have identified you early, and you would have become a Jedi, no doubt ...

You have the way. But it's too late for you now ... You're too old.

Obi-Wan leaves Anakin, going into the house. Anakin remains motionless, watching the last rays of the day's light disappear on the horizon as he ponders his future.

INT. TATOOINE - LARS HOMESTEAD - ANAKIN'S ROOM - EVENING

Anakin finishes making his bed. He climbs up on the mattress, placing his hands behind his head. Within moments he is asleep, and begins to snore lightly. He suddenly springs up, awakened by a noise. He looks around the room and spots Padmé, who is standing in the open doorframe.

PADMÉ : Hi.

ANAKIN : Hi. What's up?

PADMÉ : I was just ... What's with the droid?

Anakin looks over to where she`s pointing. In the far corner of his room stands a inactive protocol droid. The droid is incomplete, missing plating.

ANAKIN : You mean Scrappy? He's a protocol droid I'm putting together from some scrap I stole from behind Watto's shop. He was meant to help

Mom with chores around the house, but I haven't found the right parts yet to get him working good.

PADMÉ : Scrappy?

ANAKIN : That's his nickname, since he can't tell me his real one.

PADMÉ : Why's that?

ANAKIN : He's missing a vocoder, and as with everything else I haven't been able to find a new one. His brain probably works good, but I wouldn't

know. He hands are corroded pieces of junk, so we can't communicate through writing either.

PADMÉ : He works?

ANAKIN : Sure. Moves and everything. But like I said we can't communicate. Here, let me show you.

Anakin gets out of bed, and Padmé follows him across the room to the motionless droid. Anakin reaches behind the droid, pressing a button set into it`s body. Suddenly the droids photoreceptors, and the machine explodes to life, spasming violently. Anakin moves to restrain the aggitated robot. Before the droid can damage itself Anakin deactivates it, making it motionless once again.

PADMÉ : He's a gittery thing, isn't he.

ANAKIN : I think he's afraid of us. I've tried calming him down, but he never responds. I think he might be deaf. I'm afraid that if I try to find out I

might accidentally cross a wire and fry his brain or something.

PADMÉ : He's wonderful.

ANAKIN : Really? Thanks ... it's Padmé, right?

PADMÉ : That's right. Padmé Amidala.

Anakin leaves Padmé and the droid, jumping back onto his bed, putting an arm behind his head.

ANAKIN : Nice name - cute. Makes me think of the name of some queen or princess in a story book or something. Queen Padmé Amidala - Empress

of the Moons of Iego!

PADMÉ : I am - a princess, that is.

ANAKIN : You're joking.

PADMÉ : No, really. I'm the Princess of Naboo.

ANAKIN : Yeah, right! And I'm the Son of the Suns.

PADMÉ : I am telling the truth!

ANAKIN : Okay! Don't get your shirt in a knot ... You're really the Princess of Naboo? You're not pulling my chain?

PADMÉ : No, I'm not pulling your chain.

ANAKIN : Well, you can't be that important.

PADMÉ : What?!

ANAKIN : I've never heard of Naboo, so it must not be that important a world.

PADMÉ : Why you - you scruffy looking nerf herder!

ANAKIN : Nerf herder? Scruffy looking? That's the best insult you can give? Man, I'd fire your speech writer if I were you.

PADMÉ : I don't have a speech writer!

ANAKIN : Really? Well, that explains a lot.

PADMÉ : I - ! (calming down) I ... remember something.

ANAKIN : What? What is it?

PADMÉ : I - I have something for you.

Padme unclasps the aquamarine pendant around her neck, removing it and placing it in Anakin's hands.

ANAKIN : It's - it's ... It's beautiful, and must be worth a fortune. Why are you giving this to me?

PADMÉ : I had a dream that I was going to - just like you said you had a dream about us. I had a dream that I gave you the crystal, like this, in

this room. I know I sound crazy.

ANAKIN : No ... no, you don't. Believe me, you don't sound crazy at all.

PADMÉ : You`re not pulling my chain, now, are you?

ANAKIN : I'm not ... Tell me ... tell me where it came from.

PADMÉ : I don't know where it came from originally, but it's been in the family for centuries. It's tradition that the pendant be handed down to the

firstborn of each generation, since the heir to the throne is always the firstborn by default - unless something happens to them, of

course. It was my mother's, until she gave to my sister Sola ...

ANAKIN : Your sister? Then why ... ?

PADMÉ : On Naboo, the droids got her - the Neimoidian battle droids. They killed her as we were escaping the palace.

ANAKIN : I'm sorry ... I ... What happened to you?

PADMÉ : It's a long story, and I ... I can't talk about it right now.

ANAKIN : That's okay ... I don't need to know the details ... Are you sure you want me to have this?

PADMÉ : My family is dead, the throne has been taken. I ... I don't need it anymore.

ANAKIN : Well ... thanks. I won't let it go. Promise.

Padmé turns to leave, stepping through the door. Anakin quickly stands up, going after her.

ANAKIN : Wait one minute ...

Padmé stops, turning to face him. Anakin reaches around his neck and removes a leather strap from around his neck. On the strap is a carved wood pendant. He hands it to her.

ANAKIN : It's a japor snippet. It'll bring you good luck and ... and it might fill the hole that your pendant left behind. The one in your heart.

Padmé thanks him silently with a smile, and secures the snippet around her neck. She then leaves the room, leaving Anakin alone. Anakin looks at the aquamarine gem in his hands, then slowly puts it around his own neck, snapping it into place.

EXT. TATOOINE - SPACE

A dark starship, the _Scimitar_, drops out of hyperspace. The arrow-shaped craft approaches the desert planet.

EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT - SCIMITAR - TWILIGHT

The _Scimitar_ drops down, landing on a low hill overlooking Mos Eisley. The dark ship's hatch opens, and the Sith Lord Maul steps out. Maul is quickly followed by three hovering probe droids. The droids disperse, moving out to survey the city, as Maul begins to examine the horizon through a pair of electrobinoculars.


	10. Chapter 10

EXT. TATOOINE - LARS HOMESTEAD - COURTYARD - DAWN

Five speeder bikes shoot across the landspace, coming to a stop at the Lars homestead. On the speeders are five of Watto's hired henchmen, including the Dug Sebulba.

INT. TATOOINE - LARS HOMSTEAD - OWEN & BERU'S ROOM - DAWN

The whine of the speeder bikes wake Owen and Beru from their sleep. Owen quickly throws the covers off, jumping up and walking over to a window. He peers through the pane, immediately spotting the thugs.

BERU : Whu - ?

OWEN : Oh, damn ...

BERU : Owen ... what is it?

Without saying a word Owen leaves the window and exits the room, leaving his bewildered girlfriend behind.

EXT. TATOOINE - LARS HOMESTEAD - COURTYARD - DAWN

Watto's men climb off their bikes as Owen steps out the front door. Their leader, a disfigured Zeltron, unholsters his blaster as they walk toward him.

OWEN : What do you want?

ZELTRON THUG : Watto's come to collect his due.

The Zeltron pulls the trigger, blasting Owen in the shoulder. The moisture farmer collapses to the ground with a cry. The thugs ignore Owen as they step over him, entering the house. An invisible force then suddenly hits them, pushing them all back, hurling them back across the courtyard. Obi-Wan steps out of the house, unlit lightsaber ready in his hand.

OBI-WAN : You will be leaving, regardless of any business you may have with the Lars.

The thugs cautiously get back up. Their eyes focus on the Jedi, their fingers eager to pull out their weapons.

ZELTRON THUG : The Lars owe a debt to Watto. They've be loose with their payments, so now he's gonna take the farm - the farm and the ladies,

too.

OBI-WAN : The women are not yours to take.

ZELTRON : Now that ain't true, is it? See, Watto's got the influence to do whatever he wants, so he gets whatever he wants. Girls have a way of

making money, and Watto can take advantage of that. The girlfriend's gonna do some hard, sweaty work to put some trugets in the

old bird's account. The mother too, probably. She's going to seed, sure, but she's still got some squeezes left in her.

OBI-WAN : I see that there's little point trying to dissuade you. You are obviously set in your ways.

ZELTRON THUG : Quite right, stranger ...

The Zeltron pulls a second blaster, pointing the barrel toward Obi-Wan's face. The Jedi's blade blazes into life, and the Zeltron's arm and throat are slashed away in one swift spin. Sebulba opens fire on him, and the Jedi deflects the bolt back at the Dug, cutting him down. Obi-Wan uses the Force to wrench the blasters away from the remaining thugs, tossing the weapons far across the courtyard. In fear they retreat to their bikes. The vehicles roar to life, and they quickly move off, zooming off across the landscape. The Jedi's lightsaber is deactivated and returned to his belt as Anakin, Beru, and Shmi exit the house, attracted by the commotion.

BERU : Owen! Owen ... are you all right? You're not hurt to badly?

Beru crouches down beside her injured boyfriend, examining his wound. Ignoring her Owen gets back on his feet. He approaches Obi-Wan, astonished and enraged.

OWEN : What have you done?! You'll bring disaster on us all! We're going to be in so much trouble!

OBI-WAN : You were in trouble to start with.

OWEN : Damn wizard ... You're gonna kill us! We're all gonna die because of you!

Anakin slowly approaches the two adversaries, peering down at the dead bodies of the Dug and Zeltron.

ANAKIN : Kenobi ... Watto's not going to be happy about this.

OWEN : That's it Anakin! Tell him! Tell this ... Tell him what he's done to us!

OBI-WAN : I will deal with the Toydarian.

OWEN : You will?

Without further explanation Obi-Wan leaves the brothers, walking off towards the parked landspeeder.

OWEN : What's the wizard up to now?

Owen and Anakin quickly follow after the Jedi Knight.

INT. TATOOINE - WATTO'S SHOP - DAY

Watto is taking inventory of the parts in his shop as Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Owen enter the shop.

WATTO : So, you finally come for your - (seeing Anakin and Owen) You! You killed Noums and Craetorius?! (to Obi-Wan) It was you who helped

them!

OBI-WAN : I protected them, yes.

WATTO : Yeah? Thee wanna get on my bad side too?!

OBI-WAN : It has come to my attention that these two young men owe you a large sum of money. I am willing to settle their debt for them.

WATTO: Ha! Why thee getting yourself involved with them? They're strangers to you.

OBI-WAN : Anakin will be leaving with me once my ship is fixed. I'd prefer his family be secure once he's gone.

Anakin is elated by the news.

OWEN : (to Anakin) What's he talking about?

OBI-WAN : (cont'd) Well, Watto? Is it a deal?

WATTO : I'll take your credits outlander. (cont'd) Can't see why thee'd want a low-rate farmer tagging along at your heels, though.

EXT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - JUNK DEALER PLAZA - DAY

The three men leave Watto's shop. Behind them follow four droids carrying the heavy hyperdrive.

OWEN : I want to know what he was talking about in there, Anakin! What's he mean you're going with

him?

ANAKIN : We were talking last night ... talking about me joining the Jedi.

OWEN : What?! We're not kids anymore, Anakin! We've got a farm to run Anakin! (cont'd) It was a kriffing mistake to get involved with this guy!

OBI-WAN : Anakin has great potential, Owen. I will do what I can to get Anakin accepted for training.

Enraged Owen attacks Obi-Wan, grabbing him and pushing him up against the speeder. The four droids carry the hyperdrive to the backside of the vehicle, where a flatbed is attached to the rear. The droids load the hyperdrive onto the flatbed and begin to secure it down.

OWEN : Kriffing wizard! You did this! You put these damn fool ideas in his head!

ANAKIN : Owen, stop it!

OWEN : You're not leaving with him, dammit! You're not!

ANAKIN : That's not your choice to make! Owen, let him go!

OWEN : Fine!

Owen releases Obi-Wan. Muttering to himself he jumps into the speeder's cockpit, bringing the engines to life. Obi-Wan and Anakin exchange glances, then enter the vehicle themselves. Fuming, Owen pulls back the throttle, and the speeder zooms off down the street.

EXT. TATOOINE - LARS HOMESTEAD - COURTYARD - MORNING

The speeder pulls up to the house's entrance. There, in the door, stand Shmi and Beru. They climb out of the vehicle. Beru goes to greet Owen, but he brushes past her, entering the house without acknowledging her.

OWEN : (incredulous) Anakin's going to be a Jedi!

INT. TATOOINE - LARS HOMESTEAD - LIVING AREA - MORNING

Owen, Shmi, and Beru enter the room, where Tarpals and Padmé sit at a table playing a game. They both look up as Owen begins to rant.

OWEN : I can`t believe this. I can`t kriffing believe this! Dammit!

BERU : What do you mean Ani`s becoming a Jedi?

OWEN : Exactly that, babe! The shizz-eating worrt has been putting ideas in his head. Anakin wants to leave now. Leave so he can swing a

lightsaber around and get himself killed!

Anakin and Obi-Wan enter the room. Shmi turns to her other son.

SHMI : Is this true?

OBI-WAN : Anakin has something, Mrs. Lars ... something that makes me believe he should be trained. I promise you I will do everything in my

power to convince the Jedi Council to have him inducted him into the Order.

OWEN : There's a war going on out there, Anakin ... don't get yourself caught up in it. It has nothing to do with us ... (shaking his head) I can't

believe you're doing this.

ANAKIN : I'm no farmer, Owen ... I have to move on.

OWEN : We have a farm to run. It won't work itself.

ANAKIN : Our debt to Watto is over. You can earn enough money to get back on top again. With me gone there'll be one less mouth to feed

anyway.

BERU : Wait - You paid Watto off?

OWEN : The one good thing the Jedi's done for us.

Shmi puts her hand gently on Anakin's shoulder. He turns to her.

SHMI : Anakin ... Is this what you want?

ANAKIN : Yes, Mom ... It is.


End file.
